Meet the Uncle
by BonneNuit
Summary: Sequel to So Hollow. ShikamaruxNaruto Naruto’s uncle pays him a visit to make sure he is okay after the events in ‘So Hollow’ as well as to make sure his boyfriend is up to standards. Yaoi, sexual content.


**Pairing: ShikamaruxNaruto I don't own Naruto or make any money off of this story.  
**

**This is the sequel to **_**'So Hollow' **_**(which definitely needs to be read first). I was going to do an actual full length fic for it, but more and more time passed on and I got less and less interested, so I thought I would just tie up the loose ends in this smutty one shot. It wasn't what I intended to begin with, so I hope no-one is disappointed.**

**Summary: Naruto's uncle pays him a visit to make sure he is okay after the events in **_**'So Hollow' **_**as well as make sure his boyfriend is up to standards.**

**Kogitsune is a constellation and it means 'little fox.'**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, smut, cursing, reference to violence. **

**Beta'd by da one and only Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Meet the Uncle

Detective Kogitsune Kanmuri was many different things to many different people. To his co-workers and fellow detectives, he was a damn good cop that got the job done. To the underlings of his gang, he was frightening and respected. For those who didn't know him, yet knew of the notorious Kyuubi, he was a serial killer who was a danger to society.

But to Naruto Uzamaki, he was none of those things. To him he was-

"Uncle Kogit!!!" Naruto shrieked when he saw the man and ran up to him, leaping into his arms. Kyuubi laughed and hugged him back before ruffling his hair.

Kyuubi looked over his nephew's shoulder at the bristling young man who looked like he wanted to kill him. Must be the boyfriend…

As soon as Naruto let go Kyuubi they walked to the entrance of the house where Naruto had seen him and launched himself from. To be specific, Naruto ran to the house and Kyuubi strolled.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." The boy with the pineapple hair said and held out his hand in a friendly gesture despite how his eyes calculated Kyuubi's every move. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Kogitsune Kanmuri, but you can call me Kogit."

"It's a pleasure."

They stepped inside of Naruto's house which, as Kyuubi suspected, was decorated almost entirely of orange. Luckily there were no shades that clashed with Kyuubi's red hair. Not that he cared about that.

As soon as the door shut behind them Naruto turned to Kyuubi again with a slight frown. "It wasn't necessary to do that." Naruto said and Kyuubi instantly knew what he was talking about but Shikamaru was confused. Something that he wasn't very often…

"I had to." Kyuubi growled. "They hurt you."

"And I took care of it! I'm not a little kid anymore." Naruto said but it was ruined by his pout. Slowly things clicked together in Shikamaru's mind and he stared at Kyuubi suspiciously.

"Were you in the same line of work as Naruto's father was?" He asked.

Kyuubi grinned and fished his badge out to flash it. "I'm a detective."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto in question and he nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Hm…" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him. "So should I call you Kogitsune or Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "Ha ha! I like this kid, wherever did you find him Naruto?"

"I can't remember, but they didn't have an exchange policy so I decided to keep him."

Shikamaru never thought he would be in the same room as a serial killer, but it was surprisingly not as troublesome as he thought it would be. It was apparent that Kyuubi cared a great deal for Naruto, as seen by the most recent killings that was splattered across the news. However a protective family member would probably mean-

"What are your intentions with my nephew, Nara?"

Bingo. Luckily, Shikamaru wasn't the type of man to be intimidated.

"Uncle…" Naruto whined and pulled at his clothes. "You said you wouldn't do this!"

"Do what? I have the right to know about the man my nephew is dating." He turned back to Shikamaru and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you two had sex yet?"

Shikamaru got the feeling that dealing with a serial killer might have been easier than dealing with Naruto's uncle. An uncle that could easily kill him without remorse. What a way to spend the weekend.

Shikamaru was drilled, questioned and put through his paces as Kyuubi sought to determine his worthiness of being Naruto's boyfriend. He even had to spar with the killer to prove he could protect him, something which he thankfully passed. All the while he chanted in his head that Naruto was worth every second of torture, and he was.

When it finally got to the time the weekend was over, Shikamaru was very thankful for it although it meant school on Monday. Maybe he and Naruto could take it off. He was horny as well since Kyuubi seemed to be a master cock blocker amongst other things.

"Acceptable." Kyuubi said to him when he was finally leaving. Shikamaru felt like a bright red rubber stamp had just been pressed against his forehead. It was a good thing though, right?

"Work on building your strength and endurance. I also want a detailed report on your plans for the future by the next time I visit." Kyuubi said sternly, making Naruto groan and Shikamaru swallow harshly.

Naruto gave him a big hug and waved at him until his car disappeared around the corner. He sighed and closed the door before turning back to Shikamaru.

"Well, that went well-"

Shikamaru interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Naruto let out a moan and eagerly returned it as Shikamaru pressed him against the door. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and slammed them on either side of his head as he kissed him. He moved his mouth to Naruto's neck and sucked on the skin while he nipped. A rough growl rose in his throat and he rolled his hips against Naruto's so their erections bumped against each other.

"Bedroom…" Naruto gasped out and Shikamaru grabbed his legs and lifted them so they were around Shikamaru's waist. He held onto Naruto tightly and moved them through the house, but not to the bedroom.

"We haven't done it in here yet." Shikamaru said and set Naruto on the kitchen table. Naruto moaned and grabbed Shikamaru's shirt, pulling it above his head. Naruto admired his toned body and hooked his fingers over his belt to tug Shikamaru closer. His mouth closed over Shikamaru's collar bone and sucked as Shikamaru hissed and ripped Naruto's shirt right off of him.

"I want you." Naruto panted and undid his belt. "I want you inside of me."

"Who am I to deny you?" Shikamaru drawled and pushed Naruto flat on his back just long enough to tug his pants off. Naruto had one sock left dangling precariously from his toes but Shikamaru ignored that in favor of eyeing Naruto like he was candy.

"Then take your clothes off already." Naruto demanded and fumbled to undo his pants the rest of the way. "Hurry up!"

"What's the rush?" Shikamaru said and stepped back from Naruto with a smirk. He slid his belt out from his straps and whipped it to the side with a sharp cracking noise. He folded it over in his hands and dragged the edge of the leather along Naruto's inner thigh, making him shiver.

"Come on!" Naruto said in impatience.

"Alright, alright…" Shikamaru chuckled and dropped the built before sauntering over to the kitchen counter and snagging the olive oil. "All organic…" He said and set it next to Naruto before leaning in for another kiss.

Naruto kissed him back feverishly to match Shikamaru's languid actions. He dipped his hand into Shikamaru's pants and stroked the sizeable erection.

"My, my…" Naruto purred and nuzzled Shikamaru's neck with his nose. "Is this for me?"

"Just for you," Shikamaru reluctantly pulled away this time but it was to step out of his pants.

He grabbed the olive oil and drizzle it over Naruto's cock and balls where it trickled down to his entrance. Shikamaru felt himself throb at the pink puckered hole that he had only been inside a few times. He ran two of his fingers over the tempting sight and nudged them inside.

Naruto gasped at first at the familiar yet uncomfortable feeling. It was so good, but the stretch was always a bit too much for him initially. Shikamaru soothed him with a kiss and spread them apart while searching for his prostate. Naruto whined as pleasure shot up his spine and wiggled around in encouragement.

Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and coated his hard cock with the oil before hooking his hands underneath Naruto's legs to pull him close.

"I love you, Naruto." Shikamaru said with raw emotion and stared down into Naruto beautiful blue eyes. Naruto blinked and smiled at him.

"I love you too, Shika." Naruto said, making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru is too troublesome to say." Naruto said mockingly and laughed. Shikamaru chuckled too, and then thrust into Naruto.

Naruto arched his back and his nails dug into the table with a pained groan as Shikamaru slid inside of him completely. He panted heavily and he tightened around Shikamaru who rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Sorry." He said and shivered in pleasure. "You just look so cute when I do that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. "I'll show you cute." He muttered and then _clenched _around Shikamaru whose knees gave out and had to catch himself on the table with his hands.

"You minx," He growled and leaned over to maul Naruto's mouth with his own as he began to thrust.

It was a rhythm they were both familiar with, but never tired from. The table creaked with each thrust, but it was only background noise as Naruto whined and keened while Shikamaru groaned and growled.

Naruto scratched at Shikamaru's back in helpless pleasure and Shikamaru left hickies and bite marks to map his territory over Naruto's body.

"Oh, God! Shika!" Naruto cried and rocked his hips back against Shikamaru frantically. "Harder!"

"You want it harder?" Shikamaru asked, pistoned in and out of Naruto. "Harder?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Naruto threw his head back and Shikamaru took the opportunity to suck on his throat while he pumped his erection. "YES!"

"I want you to jism all over my hand." Shikamaru murmured into his ear. "I want you to blow your load until you're dry and I can't milk anything more out of you."

Naruto nodded sharply and abruptly in way of answer and his eyes squeezed shut as his body reaction. The heat clenching around him was almost Shikamaru's undoing, but he managed to hold on a little longer as Naruto came. He contracted around him and his tight little ass seemed to be almost fluttering as he did as Shikamaru told him to.

Shikamaru managed a few more jerky thrusts until he spilled himself inside of his lover who was covered in oil, sweat and come. It was one of the most beautiful things Shikamaru had ever seen.

He carefully pulled out of Naruto who made a small noise in the back of his throat, but nothing else. Shikamaru grabbed a few tissues to clean both of them up with and then scooped Naruto in his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

He slid Naruto into the bed first and then got in as well. Naruto was already fast asleep but instantly latched onto Shikamaru who felt his heart throb in response. It was impossible not to love Naruto, and despite the troublesome things that came with it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**LINE**

**I am such a sap sometimes! Please note that you cannot make syrup out of me.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
